The present disclosure relates generally to device identification and, more particularly, to systems and methods for identifying devices having common users by building a device graph using multiple sources of data.
Effectively identifying users across multiple devices is a necessity in a variety of industries. Individual users can use more than one device (e.g., a laptop, tablet, smartphone, et al.) to access the internet or other telecommunications networks through various web browsers and applications. Certain access providers have direct access to logins that can link users across devices. However, most do not have the scale and/or technical ability to identify any significant user groupings out of their data.